


Filling The Emptiness

by Accorks, AdinaBryn



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Dirty Talk, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Possessive Jumin, Rika is an alien WEEEWOO, Smut, Top Jumin, V | Jihyun Kim's Route, bottom v, so much crack, written at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accorks/pseuds/Accorks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdinaBryn/pseuds/AdinaBryn
Summary: “Jumin. He’s the only friend I share myself with, even for a little.” The weird silence he received from Mc was dismissed as mental retardation.—“Do it V! Show me how much your previous statement rings true!” Rika seethed and V knew what she meant. Though she had to clarify, “Fuck and do all the in between!”For a brief moment, Jumin broke. Widened eyes quickly returned to its previous state.Or,  written with a pal at 2am





	Filling The Emptiness

V’s gaze floated around MC’s face. Increasingly unsure where to look, he decided to stare at her mouth. Contemplating the mystery of Mc’s missing teeth. He could only hope she would take it as “eye contact”. He begins to make several vague statements. All serving to prove Jumin’s dick up his ass and Mc as a third wheel.

“Jumin. He’s the only friend I share myself with, even for a little.” The weird silence he received from Mc was dismissed as mental retardation.

He continued, “Jumin once told me that I’m like a statue of plaster. I’d be smooth and flawless outside but completely empty inside...”

Her face still monotone, perhaps, shifting ever so slightly. V masked his discomfort with several other comments. Though none made his situation better. 

He walked away from the mess, taking in large gulps of air. Serenity was cut short when a familiar snake revealed herself. Equally ratchet to Yoosung, or worse, was Rika. 

The words leaving her mouth went unheard. All V could do was stare at her, an unfamiliar cloud looming in his eyes. 

“I knew you didn’t love me! It was always-“ Green eyes widened with anger. Grasping at his shirt. Her voice reaching to a shrill, “Tell me you love me! V!”

V stayed unmoving, the same stare set on Rika. “I like dick Rika.”

“Jumin?” She barked wildly with a hand on her chest. “It couldn’t be!”

Then the scene went quiet. Rika’s eyes burned into V. Uncertainty nestled within her, she spoke, “Prove it.” 

She motioned towards his phone, watching keenly as fingers hit the screen. Followed by the familiar ringing sound. Jumin’s voice pierced Rika like needles. 

“V? Are you alright? Seven told me that-“

“I need you.” V’s eyes flicked up to Rika. “To come here. You know the coordinates.”

The line ended and the uncertainty within Rika began to bloom into shock. She wouldn’t acknowledge it, not until she could see it.

A few moments later and Jumin arrived. Traveling out of a particular spot with stagnant expression. Not even the sight of Rika could disturb Jumin’s poker face.

“Do it V! Show me how much your previous statement rings true!” Rika seethed and V knew what she meant. Though she had to clarify, “Fuck him and do all the in between!”

For a brief moment, Jumin broke. Widened eyes quickly returned to its previous state. V trudged towards the taller man, dropping to his knees. He sent Jumin a pleading look before pulling down his pants. Grasping at whatever sprung at him. He carried one hand up and down Jumin’s length. Heavy lids heaved over V’s eyes once his lips closed against a pulsing heat. Jumin grasped at mint locks, tightening his grip each time V pulled back and pushed forward. Several grunts escaped Jumin before his release came in trundling waves. 

“Now, I want his dick up your ass.”

V almost choked on Jumin’s load. Rika had just said...she would only believe him if Jumin...

He felt his face burning with some of Jumin’s come as his knees dug shallowly into the grass, swallowing her bullshit hard.

“Rika...that’s crazy, I just sucked h—“

“That means nothing to me. Any straight man could do that. I want to see your expression as he pummels you.”

V hesitated, his grip on Jumin faltering as he stared up at him from the corner of his eye. Jumin had a strange expression on his face that V had never seen before and couldn’t begin to describe. At that moment, he felt a strange sensation of something brushing past his cheek. He turned to realize it was none other than Jumin’s rapidly hardening member. From this situation. Again. He had no idea his friend had this many strange levels to his personality he hadn’t seen before.

Jumin knelt down and pressed his lips against V’s. V heard a distant gasp from Rika and almost pitied her.

“Are you..are you really doing it? You love me, V...”

He felt Jumin’s tongue press gently against his and had to suppress a gasp of his own. Jumin hastily began to undo the buttons of V’s shirt. In response, V reached out to make an attempt at moving Jumin’s suit aside but felt Jumin clasp his wrist to stop him. Jumin thrust his tongue before moving his lips back.

“No touching,” V thought he saw Jumin’s eyes burning with desire and possession before they softened. “It’s a designer.”

V did gasp when Jumin began to suck desperately at his neck and carefully maneuver his own suit off before returned to V’s clothing. 

V quaked slightly at the harsh sudden feeling of the cool air on his newly exposed skin and the feeling of Jumin’s exposed member against his thigh. Jumin’s lips wandered farther down his throat wantonly, leaving small marks in various plots of skin. At that moment, Jumin’s teeth sunk deeply into V’s neck and he let out a moan.

“P-please Jumin...”

Jumin stared down at his friend of so long. As if on cue, a small glass bottle hit Jumin’s back lightly. V’s eyes widened when he saw it while Jumin nonchalantly uncorked it. It was the elixir. Rika looked on coldly from afar.

Jumin slipped three fingers into the solution and found it to be mostly liquid but also containing a somewhat slick consistency. Slowly, after warming it up, he slipped a finger into V.

V cried out slightly at the feeling of the elixir he had recently been forced to drink entering his body. Jumin started down at his quivering form with a damningly possessive expression he hadn’t known until now, his eyebrows knitted and eyes dark.

A second finger entered and V wrapped his arms around Jumin’s neck and shivered slightly as Jumin made small thrusting motions. Soon, a third joined. 

At that moment, Jumin removed his appendages.

“Jumin, please....”

“Please what?”

“Please...fill my emptiness.”

At that moment Jumin’s throbbing cock pushed past the tight muscle of his entrance and into V.

V’s legs wrapped around Jumin’s form. Jumin placed his hands onto the ground on either side of V as he adjusted to Jumin’s large size. 

“Th-thank you.” 

Hearing his friend’s all too known polite attitude even with his cock inside of him inspired Jumin to suddenly remove his length before pushing all of it in once more in a long thrust.

V whimpered as Jumin began to thrust his length in and out at higher speeds and depths.

At that moment he felt Jumin pull out and flip him easily onto his hands and knees, pushing his head further down into the dirt and gripping his hips before pushing back in. V keened as Jumin grabbed wrapped one arm around his torso and leaned over to push harder into his shaking frame.

“Jihyun...you’re so good. So tight and submissive around my ravaging cock.”

V was pushed forward by the force of Jumin’s elongated thrusts only to be pulled back. V thought he was going to die of ecstasy from both the feeling of Jumin’s length buried inside him and the elixir. Jumin wrapped a hand around his own length and the light of the sun overflowed as he came.

Jumin grunted at the feeling of his friend tightening around him with orgasm and moved his hands to his shoulders to hold him in place. After several long, dragged out thrusts, Jumin came buried deep inside.

Panting, V almost collapsed with trembling knees from the unexpected force of Jumin’s thrusts.

Jumin slowly pulled out and watched as his semen began to drip from his old friend’s hole before sitting back and holding V’s form with care. He then remembered Rika.

She was staring with a frozen expression on her face before it broke and she began to scream, tears rushing down her face.

“So it’s true...it can’t be true..you loved me V I know what that love is! Don’t tell me it was obsession...”

Jumin held V closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol oops sorry sure wish MC could find her teeth poor lady


End file.
